


Love Will Have Its Way

by Crylorenn



Series: The Dark Side of Love [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Badass Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren happy, Kylo ren smiling, Star Wars AU, angsty, happy endings, redemption arc, still bad at tags, what am I really, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylorenn/pseuds/Crylorenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kylo escaped Snoke for now, but that doesn't mean you're safe yet. As you and Kylo, now Ben, atone for your pasts and begin to heal with the help of some new found friends, you find that life might not be all that bad. With the impending threat of the First Order over your shoulders, you and Ben find that love will have its way of guiding you through your darkest hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes

Hello!  
This is not actually the story yet, but the prequel will be posted soon. Love Will Have Its Sacrifices was originally posted on my tumblr, so I quickly moved it over here and it was only completed today.  
The sequel will be up next week (with fingers crossed), so I hope you all enjoyed the first story and enjoy this one just as much. 

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Love Will Have Its Way: Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little surprise! Just a teaser to the story, giving you an idea of what to look forward to! Hope you enjoy!

Finn, Poe, Rey, General Leia, Luke, and a council of Resistance Leaders met in the large Resistance meeting hall, debating what to do with the two Dark Side force users, First Order leaders, that resided in the medbay on their base. Tensions were high as they all filed into the room, taking their respective seats in front of a large metallic table.

The meeting began with cautious formality, but only a few minutes into the meeting, shouting rolled through the room.

“I don’t care what their story is, they’re ruthless! They kill without remorse, I’ve seen it with my own eyes! They’re leading us into a trap!” Finn shouted over everyone, commanding the room’s attention quickly.

“I’m not saying they couldn’t be working against us, all I’m saying is we have to be reasonable. What could they possibly do? Sure, they have the Force, but there’s no way they could fight against all of us. Not to mention, Luke and I have the Force with us as well and they know that. Kylo knows that.” Rey spoke clearly, leaning over the desk to meet eyes with Finn.

“And so what should we do? Hold them captive? Ransom?” Poe questioned, overwhelmed with the situation at hand.

“I say we give them a chance.” Rey responded.

“A chance? Like they gave us? Kylo Ren tortured us, Rey. I can still feeling him tearing my mind apart.”

“They’re on the Dark Side, they don’t give chances.” A Resistance member spoke up.

“But we’re on the Light Side and that is my son, my Ben, we’re talking about. I know there is Light in him, I saw it.” Leia was unbelievably collected as they spoke, the leader they all knew.

“Was there Light in him when he killed Han Solo?” A woman shouted on the far end of the table.

“There was Light in my father.” Luke suddenly spoke up, despite the fact that he had barely spoken since he returned with Rey.

“So, what do we do?”

“We help them.” Leia seemed to silence any rebuttal, ending the meeting.

Finn, Rey, and Poe remained to speak to her.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, General?” Poe’s dark eyes were filled with question.

“What could they honestly do? Escape? My son came here on his own free will, I’m not going to turn him away.” Leia reassured them all, leaving to go oversee other things among the base.

“I don’t like this…” Finn anxiously fidgeted with the bottom of his, formerly Poe’s, brown jacket.

“I trust the General’s judgment. I don’t like it either, but I think what she decided is the right thing to do.” Rey spoke confidently.

“And what about [Y/N]? Snoke tried to kill her, what do you think they did?” Poe asked.

“I think they did the right thing, too.” Rey shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the medbay, Kylo Ren hadn’t left [Y/N]’s side. He slept on a chair given to him by her bed as Leia watched from afar. She hadn’t seen him in so many years, and she saw the years had hunched his shoulders and scarred his face. The girl he brought, she was beautiful. Leia couldn’t help but long for another circumstance, that she could have never lost her son, that he was bringing a girl home to meet her and Han, but the galaxy was not that kind. Yet, she still felt a sense of wary hope at the image of her son’s hand interlocked with the girl’s.

She had gone in and out of consciousness since their arrival, screaming and crying every time her eyes opened. Leia wished she could help, but this was beyond even the great General of the Resistance, the Princess she had once been. All the while, Ben was by her side, comforting her, reassuring her they were safe, he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere. That was not darkness, that was love, and it was going to have its way of bringing them home.


	3. Love Will Have Its Way: Chapter 1

You were plagued with nightmares, images of death and torture raged in your mind as you lay unconscious. The worst was the recurring scene of Kylo dying infront of you. When you woke up for good, a scream for Kylo tore through your raw throat,

“I’m here. I’m here, [Y/N] it’s okay, we’re safe.” You could barely hear Kylo’s voice as he gently pushed a loose strand of hair from your face.

“Where are we?” You choked out, your voice was hoarse as you looked around the room.

It seemed makeshift, like they hadn’t quite designated a certain area as a medbay and a nurse seemed hesitant to be around you. You were wearing all white, long sleeves and long white pants that fit surprisingly comfortably on you.

“On the Resistance base…” Kylo answered cautiously, afraid of your reaction, as he should be.

“We’re WHERE?” You suddenly shouted, ignoring the sudden dizziness you felt, angrily shoving Kylo’s hand away as he tried to steady you, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE ALMOST DIED AND NOW YOU BROUGHT US TO DIE HERE?” Heavily armed Resistance members ran in the room, aiming their blasters at the two of you.

You sighed, putting your hands in the air,

“Sorry, sorry, but this idiot over here is about to get his cute little ass handed to him if he doesn’t explain what the hell we’re doing here.” You jerked your head over and cranky, sulking Kylo.

“You are our guests.” General Leia gestured for the guards to lower their weapons as she flowed gracefully into the room.

You felt Kylo’s mood change, his head ducked away, but you could feel an overwhelming sadness radiate off of him.

“Guests, hey? That isn’t very reassuring considering guests where I come from usually means tortured and then executed.” You were scared and your head was spinning, you fought the urge to run and fight, but realized you had no idea where you’d go if you even made it to a ship. You reached down and grabbed Kylo’s hand, desperate for any form of comfort and found it as he ran a thumb over your white knuckled grip reassuringly.

“I can guarantee your safety. If you are feeling better I would like to speak to the two of you separately, gain an understanding of the situation better.”

Your eyes met Kylo’s, you nodded and he gently helped you down from the bed. Planting a soft kiss against your forehead you heard him speak in your mind I was so scared I was going to lose you, I didn’t know where else to go. You looked him dead in the eyes, I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy with only mild complaining. You caught his smirk and you smiled back, then turned to follow General Leia to a private room.

You felt like you were being interrogated, sitting across from the mother of Kylo Ren himself, you realized you’d rather face 1,000 Snokes than be in this room.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions…” You said softly.

“And I’m sure you have a lot of answers. I’d like to know what happened before you two arrived to start.” Leia’s eyes bore into yours and you couldn’t help feeling slightly comforted by the familiarity to Kylo’s.

“Well… that’s a bit of a long story…” You told Leia about your destiny, how Snoke had groomed you into your destiny, how Kylo was supposed to kill you, but you both ran. You explained how Snoke tore into your mind like he used to when you failed him, how it was so much worse this time. Her expression softened, an understanding seemed to come between you two.

“I love your son, ma’am. I loved him from the day we met, I’ve seen him grow and I’ve seen how broken he’s become. Please, do whatever you want to me, punish me for both our crimes, but please, don’t hurt him.” You said at the end of your story.

Tears sprung into Leia’s eyes and you realized the woman Snoke had made her to be was not the woman in front of you. She loved Kylo, she was strong and she was not anything like you had expected.

“My girl, I love him too, no matter what. I saw him for the first time in so many years the day he arrived. I hadn’t seen him since he was a boy and I had never seen anyone look so… lost. I thought I had lost my boy the day I found out he killed Han, but part of me didn’t want to lose hope. I found that hope when you arrived, he never left your side.”

“General Leia-“

“Call me Leia, please.”

“Leia, I know he killed his father, but I know he didn’t want to. I have felt his pain for years, Snoke has used our pain against us, he promised me my pain would end so many times if I just did this, or killed this person, but it only made it worse. I know the same went for Kylo, the pain didn’t end, it got worse.”

You and Leia talked a little longer, until you felt exhaustion sweep over you. She patted your hand as you left, a gestured that took you by surprise, you weren’t used to anyone but Kylo expressing any form of gentleness. You smiled, though, unsure of how to react.

You were lead down a hallway by a Resistance guard until you reached what he said was your designated quarters. You awkwardly patted his shoulder and said an equally awkward thank you, unsure of how to treat “these people”. He gave you a confused look. Okay, so maybe don’t pat them. You thought to yourself as you quickly shut the door behind you.

With a loud groan you threw yourself onto the simply made bed. What have we gotten ourselves into. You thought, not even fighting it as sleep overtook your exhausted mind.

A dreamless sleep was interrupted by the stifled sounds of… crying? You carefully opened one eye a peered towards where the sound was coming from. You saw a tall frame crumbled against the door across the room, you knew instantly who it was.

“Kylo, love? Come here.” You said sleepily, patting the space beside you.

“I’m a monster, [Y/N]. How could you love anything as hideous as me?”

“Come. Here.” You spoke more firmly and Kylo listened.

You opened up your arms and pulled Kylo into your embrace, stroking his hair.

“Don’t speak like that. I would be a fool to not love you.”

“I’m so lost, [Y/N]. The Dark Side and the Light, they just don’t make sense anymore. I don’t know what to do, who to be…”

“Then don’t be either of them.”

“What?”

“Who says we have to pick a side? The Force is about balance, right? So, why should we be entirely one or the other?”

Kylo looked up,

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” He said, a smile on his face that made your heart swell.

“Maybe once or twice.” He kissed you and you felt his smile against your lips.

You weren’t sure what the future had in store, but you were certain of one thing: Snoke was going to bleed for what he’s done.


	4. Love Will Have Its Way: Chapter 2

A/N: Oh lordly lord, I think we know where this ending is going. Yes, babies, there will be smut in Chapter 3, but it will be written specifically so you can skip it and move to Chapter 4 if that ain’t your scene. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! 

——————————————————————–

 

A month on the base had passed in the slowest of ways possible. You worked hard to atone for what you had done to the people in the Resistance, but you often found yourself slipping up and desperately wanting to throw some of them against a wall. Hard. You lacked the patience Leia and Luke seemed to have an endless amount of, often getting so frustrated you locked yourself in your quarters for hours and screamed until you had to call maintenance to fix the damage you’d created. They weren’t fighting hard enough, they didn’t understand, no matter how many times you tried to explain, that Snoke would be changing his tactics and they had to adapt, and by the time they did figure it out. You saw half the people that left come back from missions and you were desperate to make some form of headway in getting to Snoke.

The trio, Finn, Poe, and Rey, were extremely cautious of you and Kylo at first, which was understandable, you did kind of torture them and tried to kill them on numerous occations. However, as the month passed, you found yourself identifying similarities between you and them. You realized, if Snoke hadn’t taken control of your life so early, you might have ended up on their side. Maybe. You spent a lot of time meditating with Rey and taking pilot lessons from Poe, supervised of course, but you found yourself enjoying their company. Finn was taking his time coming around, but you realized out of all of them, you saw he was the strongest out of all of them. You knew how the Stormtrooper program worked, you knew how hard it would have been to go against all of that, and you admired him for it. You hoped to have the same strength in you in order to over come years of damage Snoke had created in your mind.

A little over a month later, you found yourself in Rey’s quarters, sitting on the bed carefully twisting tiny braid’s into Kylo’s hair. Finn and Poe sat close to eachother, Rey was perched on a cushion. Since your arrival at the base, your abilities and information made you and Kylo an asset to the Resistance, meaning you spent a lot of time with the trio, tonight being no exception.

All of you were going over strategies, occasionally swapping a story or two that made you all burst into a sudden fit of laughter. Poe was explaining how to get an X Wing flying while Kylo sheepishly added how to release the cable from them when they were docked. Poe and Finn laughed a little, saying how the information would have been useful over a month ago.

As the night wore on, everyone started to doze off, Finn was drooling on Poe’s shoulder and Kylo was curled up around your feet, you gazed at his sleeping form contentedly. He looked years younger when he slept and for a few wonderful hours, the pain and anger that seemed to have never existed on his face.

It seemed like Rey was asleep too, so you snuck out to the roof, tucking your arm under your head as you laid down to look at the stars. You were never able to do this, not allowed to leave the Starkiller base at night. The stars looked different from this side of the galaxy.

“Mind if I join you?” You heard Rey ask softly.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry, I just never really got the chance to look at the stars since I was a kid.”

“They look different on this planet.” Rey said, taking a seat next to you.

You talked with her for awhile, the subject of family hesitantly came around from both of you.

“Do you think they’re out there? Your parents?” You asked quietly.

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t think so. What about you? Do you have parents out there?”

You grew quiet,

“They left me, when I was a child. I don’t really remember them.” You paused before speaking again, “Rey? I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened. If I had known then what I know now, I would have done things differently.”

“I know. I’m just glad you’re on our side now. I’d hate to have to kick your ass too.”

“Hey now, I hear a challenge. I’m training with you tomorrow.”

You both laughed, talking until the first peak of sun rose on the horizon. You both went back down, softly waking the boys up and you guided a half-asleep Kylo back to your quarters.

The next morning, you woke curled into Kylo’s side. The sound of his steady heartbeat nearly put you back to sleep when you remembered you had a meeting this morning. With a low, tired grown you pushed yourself out of bed, or at least tried to when you felt Kylo’s long arm wrap around you waist.

“Love, we gotta get up.” An exasperated “no” was his response.

“Yeeesss. Come on, I need to get dressed.’  
“No, you definitely do not.” Kylo said with a sleepy smirk.

You laughed and shook your head, complying with his tug on your neck, bring your lips to his.

“Come on, sleepy head, you need to brush your teeth.”

You both eventually got up, wiggling into a pair of dark pants and a dark grey fitted sweater. Kylo was similarly dressed, in a black shirt and dark pants. He took in the luxury of linking his hands with yours as you walked down the hallway. You swung them back and forth as you bantered back and forth about trivial matters. In the meeting room, you dropped into a chair next to Rey, a sleepy good morning passed between the two of you as the meeting began.

It was the same as the others, you and Finn stressing the fact that you needed to attack before First Order’s troops came back into full force, them insisting that they needed to attack carefully, you arguing that there is no “careful” in war. Kylo rarely spoke, so you were all surprised when he opened his mouth,

“The Knights of Ren are going to attack a large Resistance base soon. I remember Supre- Snoke… telling me about it. They’re coming after Luke.”

The meeting room grew quiet.

“Then we meet them.” Rey spoke determined.

“Right, that should be our first priority. Do they know where Luke is?” Leia asked.

“No, but if he gets any closer to them, they’ll know.” Kylo’s voice was distant.

“Then I say we go to them. We’ll put together a team, Rey, I want you to accompany Luke. I also want some more volunteers.” Leia directed.

“I’ll go.” Kylo spoke up this time.

“No, no you absolutely will not!” You interjected.

The tension in the room was suddenly almost palpable.

“I’ll give you all some time to consider the mission, I’d like to know by tomorrow.” Leia dismissed the meeting.

You grabbed Kylo by the ear, dragging him back to your quarters.

“What were you thinking? You’re not going on a regular mission, let alone this mission.” You hissed once you were in the room, practically standing on your toes to meet his eyes.

“Why not? They’re my knights! Who would be better for the mission?” Kylo impatiently protested, bending down to get in your face.

“Literally anyone else!”

“What do you think of me? You think I couldn’t do it?”

“I know you can! But I cant… I can’t risk it. Dammit, Kylo! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, the only good thing I have! I can’t risk losing you!”

“You won’t lose me.” Kylo’s voice suddenly softened.

He was an inch from your face at this point and he quickly closed the distance, attacking your mouth with his. You didn’t even realize you were crying until you tasted them in your mouth. The realization only made you deepen the kiss, your tongue grazing his bottom lip. Kylo pushed you against the wall, even though your bodies were completely pressed together, you couldn’t get close enough to him, breathing in his cold, musky scent like it was oxygen and you were drowning. You felt him move his lips down to your neck, nipping and biting dark marks into your sensitive skin.

It was those moments, where your mouths were pressed to each other’s necks, you understood how vulnerable you both really were and how you both entirely belonged to each other. You could tear each other’s throats out, but instead you both fell onto the bed in a scattered, frantic shuffle of flying clothing, passionate kisses, and whispered I love you’s. You realized you were never as safe as you were when you were tangled up with Kylo.  
#kylo ren x reader#kylo ren imagine#kylo ren x you#kylo ren fanfic#kylo ren reader imagine#kylo ren#kylo#ren#star wars imagine#star wars the force awakens imagine#ben solo x reader#kylo ren/ben solo x reader#kylo ren redemption au#kylo ren headcannon


	5. Love Will have Its Way: Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, this is mediocre, but it happened. Sorry guys, maybe I’ll write better smut in a later chapter but for plot purposes, I made this short and ?sweet?

———————————————————————

You weren’t sure how you both had managed it, but you were both completely naked by the time you reached the bed. Kylo took a moment, you noticed, as you reached the bed, his pupils were blown and his eyes looked almost black as they drank in your form.

“How do you always manage to look so fucking beautiful.” His words were breathy and scattered as he covered your body in kisses, lingering on the certain spots that made you squirm and groan. This wasn’t the first time you and Kylo had been together like this, but somehow it felt different this time, less cautious and far more loving. You tangled your fingers in his soft hair as his mouth made its way down your thigh, running his tongue down before wrapping a kiss around your core. You couldn’t barely hold back the moan that rose out of your throat. You looked down, meet Kylo’s intense gaze as he raised an eyebrow from between your legs, locking eyes, he began to lick and suck your clit, working circular motions against your entrance. You tossed your head back, wrapping your legs around his wide shoulders. Stars began to dance in your eyes as you felt him slip a finger inside you, then two, pushing them in and out in response to your breathy moans.

“Gods, Kylo, just fuck me already.” You could barely speak, unable to handle it anymore.

The look in his eyes was nearly enough to push you over the edge. They were filled with passion and just like his lips had, his eyes worshiped you body. You were both flushed, lips swollen as they crashed together again. One of his hands slid down to hold your waist as he pushed himself into you, both of you moaning loudly against each other’s mouths, swallowing the sound. In your state of absolute euphoria, you didn’t realize how loud you must have been, but you didn’t care as you both slurred curses and each other’s names. Being Force users, you were both in each other’s minds as well, escalating the experience into something far deeper and intense. You felt his hand slide up your side and laced his fingers with yours, pushing your arm up beside your head. It wasn’t long until you were gasping for air, your nails of your other hand dug in Kylo’s shoulders, desperate for anything to hold onto. His face was buried into your neck as you both felt the heat rising.

“Fuck, Kylo, I’m gonna come.” You whimpered, barely able to speak.

“I know.” He smirked, kissing you again as you rode out your climax.

With one final thrust, Kylo was moaning into your ear as he came too, collapsing beside you. He pulled you against him, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer to kiss the top of your head. You couldn’t feel your legs.

“I love you.” Kylo said softly.

“I love you too.”

You lay there in his arms, listening to the slowing of his breathing as he fell asleep. You softly looked up at his sleeping face, gently tracing the scar that ran across it, moving the tips of your fingers down to the scar on his shoulder, then the one on his side. He can’t go on this mission. Anxiety gripped your stomach at the thought of him getting hurt, he was so reckless, you knew he would. Kylo cared little for his own wellbeing, you knew that from the start, but you cared. He can’t go… but I can. You thought. It was decided then, you thought, and pushing yourself up, you planted a soft kiss against Kylo’s cheek. I love you, but I’m sorry, I can’t lose you.


	6. Love Will Have Its Way: Chapter 4

A/N: This was mushy to write. I feel mushy and a little angsty idk. Get these two out of my face, why they gotta be so in love. 

————————————————————–

You had decided you would go in Kylo’s place before he woke up. You left silently, dressed in the combat uniform you had requested, black and much like your old one. Finding one of the Resistance members that was in your meeting earlier, you asked her where General Leia was. She directed you to the airbase, where she was talking to Poe. It was early morning you realized. Who needs sleep anyway? You called over to them and you all began walking towards each other,

“Well, don’t you look like the [Y/N] I tried to forget.” Poe chuckled.

“Better than an orange jumpsuit, flyboy.” You softly punched his shoulder, it had taken you awhile to realize his wise cracks weren’t actually meant to be taken seriously. It had definitely relieved a lot of awkward tension between the two of you, besides Kylo you weren’t used to people joking with you.

“Anyway, I came to tell you I’d like to join Luke and Rey on the attack in Kylo’s place.” You said to Leia.

She seemed unsurprised, gesturing towards Luke, Rey and a group of Resistance fighters who were getting ready to board the Millennium Falcon. You glanced hesitantly at them, pausing, before going to join them. Rey looked up from the blaster she was looking over and waved at you with a smile. You and the group went over strategy, you giving a little insight since you had met the Knights on a couple occasions. As you boarded the Falcon, Rey stopped you for a moment.

“[Y/N], I have to tell you something.”

You turned your head to look at her, indicating for her to go on.

“When I was on Takodana, I had a vision. I thing I saw the Knights of Ren, Kylo was with them. He… he killed someone who was attacking me. I don’t know what it means, but I feel like we’re about to find out.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, unsure of what to do with the information,

“Kylo’s asleep, I think the vision you had wasn’t yours. But you’re right, I guess we’ll find out.” You shrugged, stepping onto the Falcon and taking a seat next to a very orange Resistance pilot,

“You guys really should get new uniforms.” The pilot glared at you.

At least the Dark Side had style. You laughed to yourself as the ship took off.

The battle went worse than expected. There were only six Knights, you had outnumbered them, but that quickly changed, leaving only you, Rey, and Luke against five Knights. You had ambushed them, they were on a raid, searching a small village on a planet not far from Snoke’s for any information about Kylo Ren’s and your whereabouts. The ambush was in vain however as rain and blood soaked through your robes, a small gash running up your arm and leg. A Knight was coming at your right, you turned angrily, swiping your hand down, using the Force to knock him to the ground. Brandishing your light saber, you took one fluid swing and killed him.

You heard Rey call you, seeing her lying on the ground, one of the Knights holding his weapon over her, before you could even react a dark figure came up behind him and ran a red light saber through him.

Oh, shit. Busted…

Kylo turned to look at you, his hood was pulled up so you could barely see his face, but he looked angry. You didn’t have time to deal with his moodiness however, turning back to find your opponents were retreating. You decided it was best to cut your losses and called for Luke, Rey, and Kylo to pull back as well. You watched as Luke helped Rey off the muddy ground and did everything in your power to not meet Kylo’s intense stare. You felt in burning into the back of your head as you made your way onto the Falcon, decided you’d talk about it-yell about it-when you got back to base.

Kylo Ren was certainly terrifying when he was angry, but you would rather him angry than hurt. In the Falcon, you grabbed some cloth and created a haphazard bandages around your arm and leg, wincing at the contact. Rey was limping and Luke seemed scattered, you had all received some mark from your fight, but thankfully nothing serious. You couldn’t say the same for the Resistance fighters that lay in the mud back on that planet, however.

Returning back to base, you could barely step off the ship before Kylo grabbed you,

“Ow! Fuck! I’m bleeding here!” You shouted and Kylo quickly pulled his hand away.

“Fuck, [Y/N], I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Kylo sputtered, suddenly running his hands over your checking for any other injuries, his face scrunching up in worry.

“I’m fine, Kylo. Really, I just got knocked around a little.” You dismissed him.

“Yeah, I always here that. You’re bleeding through your bandages, you’re clearly not ‘fine’.” He was getting angry again, throwing air quotes with his gloved fingers at the word “fine”.

“Clearly, we have to talk, but I’d appreciate it if it wasn’t out here for the whole base to hear.”

“You’re so right. Report to the medbay first, I’ll be waiting in my quarters.” Kylo spat.

“Is that an order?” You smirked.

You saw his anger falter for a moment, almost catching a hint of a smile dance across the corners of his mouth, before it disappeared in a heavy sigh as he turned and left. You had to give it to him, he was getting better with his anger management, maybe being back with his family was doing him some good.

The wounds weren’t serious enough to use their healing technology on, so you walked away with a far cleaner, better wrapped bandage on your forearm and thigh. Taking your sweet time, you returned to your quarters first, changing into a simpler tunic and pants, before making your way to Kylo’s quarters, which were a few short steps away from yours. You didn’t even have to knock, before the doors flew open, and you found Kylo sitting at the table in his room, already facing the door.

“Gods, you’re so melodramatic.” You rolled your eyes, taking a quiet pleasure in watching him so irritated. His face was too damn cute when he was frustrated.

“What’s melodramatic is sneaking off in the middle of the night to join a mission you made clear you didn’t want me going on.” Kylo’s deep timbre was edged with irritation.

“You, didn’t want YOU going on it! You’re reckless, you probably would have gotten yourself killed!”

“But I didn’t! My title was literally Master of the Knights of Ren! You don’t think I couldn’t handle myself?”

“That’s the point! They know you! They know your weaknesses, they could have easily killed you today!” As you shouted, Kylo stood so he was looking down on you.

“I wasn’t the one that left the battle bleeding! A few inches higher and that Knight could have hit your artery and you would have bled out in minutes!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that? I went into that fight so you wouldn’t have to!” Kylo scoffed at your statement, running a shaking hand through his hair.

“I don’t care what happens to me! I care about you and that’s it, dammit, [Y/N] you know I would die for you! It terrifies me, to feel so much, to be so invested in someone, because you run off and do things like this!” He thrust a hand out to point at your bandaged arm.

“Oh, but you should care! You should care what happens to you, because anything that hurts you hurts me! I love you, Kylo, and if you die, I die with you.” You reached out, placing a hand on his face, but he averted eye contact, instead he was still staring at your arm.

“If you died, the whole galaxy would die with you. Stars would stop shining, planets wouldn’t even spin. Please, [Y/N], don’t ever go out there by yourself again. If we fight, we fight together from now on.” Finally, Kylo’s warm brown eyes met yours and you nodded, kissing him softly.

You would have to leave soon, both of you, to go report to General Leia, but for right now, the only person that existed to you was Kylo. Being together was clearly not easy, but just like you had admitted to each other what felt like centuries ago, you were stronger together. You were each other’s greatest weakness and each other’s greatest strength.

A/N: Also I’ve been asked why the reader continues to call Kylo “Kylo” and it was really a preference thing. Like, the name Ben would bring a lot of bad memories back and yes, Kylo is kind of his “villain” name, but in a lot of ways it’s who he is now, at this moment. The reader and Kylo are not going to miraculously be good people in a short span of time, they’re still very fucked up people who have a lot to work on. Not to mention, even though they’re on the good side now, they’re unaligned, balancing the Force in a sense. Idk I’ll be addressing these points in a later chapter, but yeah, I didn’t just forget to write him in as Ben, there’s a very long story behind it.


	7. Love Will Have Its Way: Chapter 5

A/N: It’s been awhile :( I’m sorry I’ve been busy, but here’s the next chapter! We’ll be wrapping up this sequel soon, so I hope you’ve been enjoying. Thanks for reading :)  
\------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed, missions to distant planets and training had taken up much of your time, but you had managed to move your things into Kylo’s quarters, deciding you spent more time there than you did your own room. When you weren’t training, you often ran off with Kylo and to trio on adventures, all of you insistent on showing Rey and Finn the galaxy that she had missed out on growing up on Jakku and on the Starkiller base. The dark past you had all shared was fading behind a building bond the five of you shared, well the five of you and BB-8.

You were in a deep state of concentration, fine-tuning your Force abilities by working with balancing your violence and precision, delicately levitating fragile spheres of glass. The challenge was to not crush them as you rotated them in the buzzing air. You were so far successful, that is until a pair of long arms flung themselves around your shoulders, with a yelp you barely stopped the spheres from shattering to the floor,

“Fuck you, I was in the zone, Kylo.” You gave him a pointed glare, keeping a small smile at bay as he kissed your cheek.

“You love me, Miss Master of the Force, I’m sure your ‘zone’ can take a break.” Kylo smirked, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

You leaned into his embrace, stealing a quick kiss, deciding it was impossible to be angry with him anymore. Stupid, sexy dork. You thought, loudly enough for him to hear. Kylo squinted his eyes at you, tilting an eyebrow at you.

“Well, I was going to invite you to the outing to that tropical planet we visited a week ago. Poe and Finn planned to go, but since it’s our day off, Rey wanted to come and she invited us… but if you’re going to be hostile I’ll go without you.”

“Oh please, when have I ever passed up the chance to see you without those robes on?” You wiggled your eyebrows as you spoke. “Besides, I heard there’s a rumour going around that you’re shredded.”

A soft chuckle from Kylo reverberated against your back,

“Oh yeah, I have an 8-pack, my face is the best.” Kylo laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around you as he kissed your neck.

You, Kylo, Finn, Poe, Rey, and BB-8 landed on the tropical planet, spending the day in the sun and swimming. You leaned back on your elbows, taking in the sight of Kylo’s shirtless form, hair shaggy from the seawater. As if feeling you stare, Kylo looked over to you, throwing you a wink as he mouthed the words “Totally shredded”. You rolled you eyes, giving him a thumbs up. You glanced over at Poe beside you, who seemed far more interested in the sight of Finn.

“When are you going to ask him out?” You said suddenly, startling Poe out of his daydream.

“W-what?” Poe blushed.

“Finn. Ask him out or I’ll ask him out for you. I waited like over ten years to tell that loser over there I loved him, don’t be like me.”

“I don’t know, [Y/N/N], I don’t want to ruin anything if he says no… I mean he’s not even-I just don’t think he’d be interested.”

“Oh, come on, Poe, if you asked, Finn would climb you like a tree. Trust me, I’ve seen his file.”

You both laughed, calling over to the boys and Rey, signaling that it was time to head back when you felt a sickening tug in your stomach. You saw Kylo and Rey had felt it too, a disturbance in the Force that was undeniable. Poe and Finn looked at the three of you in confusion.

“We need to get back to base, something feels wrong.” Rey told them as you all hurried onto the shuttle.

Nothing prepared you for the scene before you as you landed. Fire and carnage was all that was left of the base, many of the ships either gone or burning, bodies flung around the base. There was no sign of any of the Resistance or the First Order alive. A sickening realization hit you as you looked over at the trio, then over to Kylo,

“Kylo… what did you do with your old robes from the Starkiller Base…?” The trio looked over at you in confusion.

“I don’t think now is the time for a wardrobe change, [Y/N].” Finn said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“No, this is important.”

“They’re still in our quarters, or at least they were. But Finn’s right, why are you asking this?” Kylo said, pulling out his lightsaber, getting ready to get off the shuttle.

“There’s a tracker. Kylo, the tracker in your belt, they’ve known where we were this whole time.”

Dread filled the shuttle, it radiated off of all of you, as you got ready to fight. Running full force off the ramp, you made a beeline to the first breathing storm trooper you could find. Ripping off his helmet, you found the face of a young man, his face filled with fear, recognizing you,

“Where’s the First Order? Are they still here?”

He wheezed, blood sputtering out of his mouth, “G-g…Hu-” He wasn’t able to speak, you waved your hand over his head, dropping him into unconsciousness was the best you could do for the dying man.

“Long time, no see Lady [Y/N].” You heard a familiar voice behind you. Hux.

You spun around, your face twisting with a mixture of emotions.

“Not long enough.” You spat, the familiar buzz of your blue lightsaber meeting your ears as you pressed the hilt.

“Blue is not very becoming of you, [Y/N]. I still see there is Dark in you, you will let it back in.” Hux gave a twisted glare. “You will return with me, I can guarantee it.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you, Gingerbread Man!” Finn spat, pointing his blaster at Hux from your left.

“You are right about something, though, Hux. There is Dark in me, but I won’t let it back in. It never left.” You said as your red lightsaber lit up in your other hand.

“A pity you’ve wasted such potential on something as foolish as love.” He looked Kylo up and down as he spoke, “So be it.” Hux brings his wrist up to speak into a tiny communicator on his wrist. “Kill them all… but our two little traitors. Bring them to Supreme Leader Snoke alive.” Suddenly you were surrounded on all sides by storm troopers, the five you falling into a back-to-back formation you had practiced in training.

“Poe, get to the shuttle with BB-8! Find the rest of the Resistance. Call anyone you can!” Rey barked out, sending back blasts from the trooper’s blasters with the Force.

“On it!” Poe said, about to leave when Finn grabbed his collar,

“You make it back to me. I love you, Poe.” Finn looked him dead in the eyes, before slamming a kiss onto a surprised looking Poe.

“I know, I love you too.” Poe said breathlessly, kissing him again before making a mad dash towards the shuttle as you held off the blasts firing at him as he ran.

You were taken aback by the scene, giving Kylo a quick look as if to say, “Why aren’t we that cute?” Before going back to cutting your way through storm troopers.

The four of you fought through the mob, looking back to see Hux had left, most likely returning to report to Snoke. As you re-grouped, exhausted but not seriously harmed you heard the TIE fighters overhead. Running for cover before they spotted you, but you noticed they didn’t fire.

You counted eight TIE fighters and three shuttles landing as a small army of storm troopers and Resistance soldiers exited them. Leading them was Leia and beside her a very shiny, very familiar storm trooper. Her short blonde hair tousled and helmet tucked under her arm, she gave what kind of looked like a smile.

“Phasma!” You ran, practically launching yourself at the Captain, hugging her tightly, before awkwardly pulling away, “Sorry… I just, I-What are you doing! I thought you of all people would never turn against the First Order.”

The tall woman shrugged,

“I’m not much for a sausage fest, besides, my first loyalty is to my superior, who happens to be you, Lady [Y/N].”

You smiled and nodded to her, glancing over at Kylo who was locked in a tight embrace with his mother. You looked back at Phasma,

“I’m so glad you’re here. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do apparently.”

A/N: I just really love Phasma, okay? I needed her in this story. Welp, I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow with a few requests, I promise! Thanks for being so patient, I hope it was somewhat worth the wait.


	8. Love Will Have Its way: Chapter 6

A/N: This is a long one, guys, but we’re not at the end just yet. This is very wordy, lots of action, which was an unbelievable difficulty to write and I may or may not have cracked a bottle of wine to write this, so I apologize for the errors I know are in this. Thanks for reading, lovelies, until next time!

 

According to Phasma, Finn’s rebellion caused an uprising among the stormtroopers, and once you and Kylo had escaped, she decided to seek them out and lead them. Tensions were high in the fortress, most of the energy was focused on rebuilding, so it was easy to schedule under the radar meetings and training sessions for her new rebel troops. As soon as she heard they were planning an attack and extraction on the Resistance base, she planned her counter attack, helping General Leia and much of the Resistance base to evacuate.  
You stared in awe of Phasma in front of you, you almost wanted to pinch yourself, you were just thrilled to see her.  
“H-hey, Captain Phasma.” Finn said cautiously knocking on the frame of the door of Phasma’s newly designated quarters.  
“Yes, FN… Uh, Finn?”Phasma turned from you to the fidgeting man in the doorway.  
“No hard feelings about the whole ‘trash compactor thing’ right?”  
You snorted, so that’s why she smelled like garbage the night the Starkiller Base exploded. Phasma’s eyes narrowed,  
“An eye for an eye, I suppose. No hard feelings about stealing your childhood and extending your hours on refresher duty, right?” She flashed him a pearly smile to which he laughed.  
“Could have been worse.” Finn smiled, “Also, we’re all meeting in the command room, General Leia wants to retaliate as soon as possible.”  
“We’ll be right there, thanks, Finn.” You nodded to him as he turned to leave.  
As Finn left, Phasma turned her attention back to you,  
“So! You still keeping that Kylo out of trouble, I see, how’s that?” She leans back in her chair.  
“I’ve never seen him so happy,” You pause, your brow furrowing, “That’s why I’m so worried. If Snoke sees us, he’ll kill us on sight, and I won’t allow it-“  
“Nor will I. I’ll crush that mole rat’s skull before he can blink, fucking with my Lady like that. He will learn the true meaning of pain for what he’s done to you.”  
You gave a smirk before becoming somber again, “But if something does happen to me, if I die-“ You were cut off again by Phasma waving a hand in dismissal.  
“[Y/N], you are one of the most powerful people I have ever met and if I were Snoke I would be shitting my pants at the thought of you. Snoke may be experienced, but from what I have seen and understand of the Force, it has nothing to do with years and all to do with what you are fighting for. Snoke fights for power, fights with only hatred, but you, you fight with something more. You and Kylo, you’re the balance of the Force, you fight with hate yes, but with passion, love. You always have, [Y/N], and I am proud to call you my superior and friend.”  
You smiled, “And I am proud to call you my friend, as well.”  
You took a few more minutes of visiting with Phasma before you both left to join the others in the command room. You both walked over and stood next to Kylo, the three of you reunited seemed to build your confidence as the three of you commanded the attention of the room. Phasma immediately began mapping out Snoke’s fortress while you included insight on its weak spots you had learned, Kylo interjecting with a few tactics he and Hux had developed back on Starkiller Base. You caught glimpses of Leia watching the three of you, a slight shine of pride showed itself in her expression, Kylo had come a long way, though he refused to go by Ben still. In his mind, Ben was truly dead, he was Kylo Ren, but Kylo had always had Light in him, and though he would never be the same person he was as Ben, he was yours, your Kylo, and that was the greatest version of him you could ever imagine.  
Within the next couple hours, a small army of dark green jackets and white armour had assembled itself with a pretty good plan of attack. Captain Phasma and Finn took a force of stormtroopers and Resistance fighters, Poe lead his X Wing pilots, and you, Rey, and Kylo joined Luke leading the entire attack. As you finished strapping on your leather arm guards, you heard a soft knock on the door. With a slight wave of your hand you opened the doors to reveal a black clad Kylo.  
“I was just about to come find you. Ready, love?” You said, crossing the room to meet Kylo.  
Kylo pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around your waist,  
“The First Order are lucky, they get to see your beautiful face before they die.”  
“A tad morbid, but flattering.” You chuckle, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Let’s finish this.”  
Kylo gives your hand a tight squeeze and you both join the other’s outside. Leia pulls Kylo aside, while you go over final preparations with you team, Poe makes his way over pulling you and Rey in for a hug,  
“I’ll be right up in the sky watching over you guys, we’re going to take these nerfherders down once and for all.”  
“I have no idea what that means, but thanks, flyboy. You look out for yourself up there.”  
You and Rey exchange smiles as Poe and Finn kiss goodbye, or at least an “I’ll see you later” and Poe leaves to his X Wing team. You’re just about to board the shuttle when you hear Leia call you over. You pass Kylo as you go, he brushes his gloved fingers against your arm,  
“I’ll see you on the ship.” He says, kissing your cheek.  
As you approach Leia, she pulls your hands into hers,  
“My dear, I want to thank you.”  
“There’s nothing to thank me for, ma’am, I should be thanking you.”  
“Please, call me Leia.” Her expression is genuine and earnest as she continues, “You’ve brought peace to my son, something I don’t think he’s had for a very long time. [Y/N], I meant to tell you this sooner, but I knew your parents. They didn’t leave you on that planet, in fact your memories of that planet are a work of Snoke. My dear, I know this may not be the time to say it, but you have known Ben far longer than you think.”  
Your eyebrows furrowed, “I-I don’t understand…”  
“Your family were very important Ambassadors for the Republic. Snoke took you and wiped your memory. He wiped Kylo’s as well, erased any previous memory of you he had. Growing up, you were always very close; you were always destined for each other.” She spoke softly, gauging your reaction cautiously.  
Your confusion turned to grim acceptance, “Honestly, nothing surprises me with Snoke anymore. What about my parents, are they-are they alive?”  
Leia turned her gaze down, shaking her head, “I don’t know. They disappeared shortly after you did. We should have seen the signs that Snoke would take Ben too, but we thought you had died, we saw no hope till I saw you in his arms the day he came back. I knew you two would guide each other, bring a balance to not only both of you, but the Force as well.”  
“Leia, I-Thank you for telling me. I wish I could remember, my memories, they just seem so real.”  
You pause, but before you can continue, Leia interjects again,  
“I know you may not remember, but you have always been just as much apart of our family as you are of yours. I am so proud what you and Ben have become, I am so sorry I couldn’t have done more sooner.”  
You wrap Leia in a tight hug, not feeling the need or ability to say anymore. Your mind was reeling, but you pushed it aside, focusing on the task at hand: bringing down the creature that was Snoke, the monster that stole everything from you, but you weren’t willing to give him anything else.  
“May the Force be with you, [Y/N].” Leia says as you leave.  
You stop, turning to give her a small salute, “And with you, General.”  
On the shuttle, you’re quiet, thinking about the newly acquired information and the battle plan and the fact that you totally forgot to eat lunch and you were starving.  
“Something’s bother you.” Kylo said from beside you, intertwining his hand in yours.  
“Just skipped lunch.” You look up at where Luke is sitting, “Hey, Skystrutter, did you pack snacks for our skytrip?”  
Luke looked up, raising an eyebrow at you, “No, I figured everyone would be too focused on the possible suicide mission to be thinking about their stomachs.” He chuckles.  
“Yeah well, a girl’s gotta eat, suicide mission or not.”  
From the other side of the room you heard Phasma laugh.  
“That can’t be all that’s bothering you. What did my mother say?” Kylo finally said next to you.  
“Tell you what, I’ll tell you if you promise to tell me what you use on your hair.” You see Kylo smirk a little.  
“Classified.”  
You roll your eyes when a small ache of anxiety begins to clutch at your stomach as you feel the ship preparing to land. The shuttles landed a fair distance from the fortress, just enough for the Force users on board to cloak the shuttles in a sense. You feel a similar wave of anxiety from Kylo as he clutches your hand a little tighter. Finn and Phasma are barking out orders, getting their blasters ready as you join the line of Luke and Rey behind them, lightsabers glowing in hand.  
The First Order don’t seem to be expecting an attack as small groups of your stormtroopers disguise themselves among the others in the fortress, when it came time to attack, they’d remove their helmets, making the distinguishable from the other troopers. Slowly, the rest of you snuck onto the base, luckily they didn’t improve on their security since the Starkiller Base. The plan was simple enough, get in, drop the shields, kill Snoke, and blow up the fortress. No sweat.  
Your group of Finn, Phasma, Rey, Luke, Chewie, and Kylo split off into a control room, quietly dispatching of the stormtroopers in the room. Phasma went quickly to work on dropping the shields, she turned to look at Finn for a moment,  
“Why do I have such terrible de javu.” Her intense eyes narrowing at the smug face Finn was making.  
“Second time’s the charm.”  
“Punk.” Phasma scoffed before clapping her hands together as you saw the shields drop on the screen, “We won’t have long before they know we’re here. I suggest we find Snoke now.”  
Rey clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder, “You ready?”  
“Hell no.” He breathed.  
You could hear the airstrikes from the Poe’s X Wing crew above, shaking the fortress as your group ran through the dark corridors towards where you sensed Snoke. He was on the move from what you could tell. You all pulled short at the wall of black clad Knights before you. There were more of them and they would have intimidated you if you weren’t so pissed off. Of course, Snoke would hide behind them, hadn’t he always? There were five of them and five of you, which would have been a fair fight until you felt invisible fingers around your throat. You quickly resisted it before shouting behind you,  
“These aren’t Knights! These are Sith apprentices!” As you shouted, you threw one of them back as hard as you could, hearing the sickening crack of their bones shattering against the stone walls. Apparenlty you didn’t throw him hard enough, because he was already pushing himself off the ground as the rest of them charged towards the five of you.  
The apprentice you threw came charging towards you, red lightsaber in front of him in a flurry of spinning attacks. Clearly he hadn’t been trained like you and Kylo had been, not mixing Force attacks with saber attacks. You swung both of your lightsabers out in front of you, catching his red one in the middle. Your eyes burned into his mask and though you couldn’t see his face, you could feel the utter rage burning inside him. A half smile began to spread across your face, he cocked his head as you yanked your crossing sabers to the side, tearing his lightsaber out of his hand. You took a cocky spin and ran both sabers across his neck.  
Looking up for a new opponent, you found one of the apprentices, his helmet off, blue eyes filled with fear as he held a lightsaber to Finn’s neck, holding him hostage. Your eyes darted from the blue ones of the apprentice to Finn’s,  
“Take another step, pull another Force trick and I’ll slice him open like paper.” The apprentice shouted. He was the only one left standing.  
You looked over at Rey, an understanding passed between the two of you.  
“You will release him and surrender your weapon.” Rey said, holding a shaking hand out to him.  
The lightsaber only got closer to Finn’s neck.  
“What are you doing? Stop that! I’ll kill him.” The blue-eyed man spat.  
Rey wavered, looking to Luke who gave her a reassuring glance. You took the opportunity to press into the apprentice’s mind, piece-by-piece removing its defenses without him noticing. You felt Kylo in his mind as well, doing the same thing. You nodded to Rey.  
“You will release him and surrender your weapon.” Rey said more forcefully this time, pun intended.  
The hold on Finn released and the man handed Finn his lightsaber, which Finn quickly jammed through the apprentice’s chest. You gave Rey a thumbs-up before you all began moving towards the main chamber of the fortress, the heart of it, where Snoke awaited.  
Phasma and Finn separated from the group, moving to continue directing troopers around the fortress. They were both reluctant to leave, but it seemed to be the wisest decision. The four of you threw the doors open, which were held shut by a strong Force.  
“Ah, if it isn’t the traitors and their new friends,” Snoke spoke, back turned to you, “I suppose you have come here to kill me.”  
Something about this felt like a trap, but with Snoke everything seemed to have a more sinister meaning behind it. Suddenly you felt a sickening pain shoot through your mind, just as Snoke had done many times before. You cried out, falling to knees, clutching your head. You heard Rey and Kylo rushing to your side, heard Luke shouting at Snoke, but it all felt distant, as if you were underwater. Images burned through your mind, the image of a young boy with freckles and black hair, images of two elegantly dressed people speaking with a younger version of Han and Leia, heard children’s laughter turn to screaming as you felt yourself being pulled by an invisible force. You saw darkness, you saw the crumbled image of Kylo in the snow, a bloody gash running across his face. You felt warm lips, you saw Kylo’s smile pushing crinkles into the corners of his warm brown eyes, you heard his laugh reverberate against your chest. A blinding white light flashed behind your eyes as your eyes flew open, a massive crackling of electricity erupted from you and launched itself into Snoke’s robed form.  
The ground was shaking underneath you, everyone’s eyes were wide and transfixed on you as you stared down at your hands.  
“Did you fucking see that?” You shouted.  
Luke gave you a proud nod, before you all turned your attention back to Snoke, who was falling into the abyss opening itself up in the middle of the throne room. The four of you stood over his scrambling figure, clutching onto the edge. Luke and Rey seemed to take a step to the side, letting you and Kylo glare down at him.  
“You will never escape the pull to the Dark! You will finish what was started!” Snoke shouted.  
You spat down onto his face, causing him to flinch. “Give it up, Snoke, you’re finished.”  
You and Kylo brought your boots down onto his fingers, causing him to release either from reflex or the fact that you shattered his wrinkled fingers. The four of you watched him fall into the molten lava of the planet’s core. It was over. Except now you had yet another collapsing planet to deal with.  
“It’s over.” Kylo was dumbfounded next to you.  
“It’s over.” You let out a shaky breath, agreeing with him.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Luke said, the four of you turning, too in shock to run.  
Rey found speeders that you could use to escape when you stopped short,  
“I’ve never… Speeders aren’t my forte.” You awkwardly interjected.  
“It’s like flying ship, only different!” Rey tried to say encouragingly.  
“Fuck.” You mumbled, before repeating it like a mantra as you felt the speeder start under you.  
“You got this, love!” You heard Kylo call, shooting you a thumbs up from the speeder beside you.  
“I definitely don’t go this!” You shouted as you jerkily shot out of the fortress and towards where the last shuttle waited.  
A certain kind of silence fell over the shuttle on the way back to the Resistance Base. It was a silence of awe and relief, the First Order was defeated, many prisoners were taken who surrendered, including General Hux himself. The silence was a celebration in itself, the fact that all of you could finally have silence, peace. You leaned your head against Kylo, grateful for the feeling of him against you, you pulled his hand up to your lips, kissing his knuckles. He ran a thumb over your hand in response. Snoke was dead, but somehow you felt something else had just begun.


	9. Love Will Have Its Way: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over. It’s over and it ends so abruptly, but I just really wanted to end this story. And it ends happy, because not every fic has to end with death and sadness you sick fucks, let the Skywalkers have happy ending.

Months had passed, but it felt like minutes to you. Many members of the First Order were taken prisoner including General Hux himself. He was very adamant in remaining on the Dark Side. You visited him often, though he would never admit it, you think he liked your company. No matter how much he hated you for betraying the Order, the history between you two and the comfort of familiarity was undeniable. The idea of a “Gray Area” in the Force had become common after you, Kylo, and Rey had defeated Snoke. The three of you found a balance between the Dark and the Light that hadn’t been explored and you began teaching younglings in the ways of the balanced Force.

You were questioned often about what happened that night. From what the three of you could understand, you were connected in a Force-Bond and by joining together the three of you defeated Snoke. There was peace in the galaxy again and now you spent much of your time seeking out the secret hiding places of the First Order, stomping out the last of them.

Staring out into the new landscape of your new home on the planet Kylo had grown up on, you reflected on all that had happened. Your thoughts were cut short when Leia, your new mother-in-law, entered the room,

“[Y/N], I have some wonderful news for you.” She said, a smile beaming off of her face.

“That’s always welcome, what is it?” You said, turning to meet her.

“I got in touch with some old friends of mine, I think you’d like to meet them.” Walking out from around the corner a couple walked out.

Weathered with age, but they undeniably looked like you. You stare at them stunned, the woman, your mother, has tears forming in her eyes.

“[Y/N?” The man says, voice cracking.

You rush into their arms, though your memories had just returned, you knew who they were. Captured by the First Order, it was impossible for them to find you until the war ended. You spent hours talking, hugging, crying. They kept saying over and over how proud they were of who you’d become as you caught them up on your life, avoiding the darker details of your time in the First Order.

“And… there’s someone I’d like you to meet, well, someone I’d like to re-introduce you to.” You say, guiding them out of your room and into another.

“Kylo, love, you remember my parents?” You say, Kylo had gained his memories of his childhood back as well, memories that often involved your parents sneaking him extra desserts after meals with his parents and trips to the ocean on holidays.

“Oh my! Ben, you’re so big!” Your mom gushes, rushing to pull him into a tight squeeze, which he quickly returns, dwarfing her in comparison.

When your mother finally let go, your dad gave Kylo a firm hug, “Always taking care of my daughter. It’s good to see you again, son.” He said, at the word “son” Kylo’s face seemed to light up.

“More like she’s taking care of me all this time.” He laughs as he pulls you against his side.

“So, when are we expecting grand children. Wait, no, don’t tell me, I want it to be a surprise.” Your mother gushes.

The surprise came a year later, your son, Han Ren-Solo was born to your huge relief. As much as you loved Kylo, his hovering was starting to drive you insane. Poe and Finn Dameron shared rights to being the godfather and Rey and Phasma shared godmother, because truly you couldn’t pick just one. It was so strange how quickly the war had ended, how somehow the galaxy had found peace again.

You lay in Kylo’s arms that night, like every night before it, thanking whatever Force was up there for giving you more than you deserved. Though life had a way of throwing you unsuspected challenged, you felt you could handle anything now. And every few months you and your family; Kylo, your son, Rey, Phasma, Poe, and Finn all went to the planet with the beach you had all grown to love, swapping stories of your adventures, always cherishing the fact that you could finally laugh without the galaxy on your shoulders. Sometimes even Hux and his cat Millicent would come, then his other cat, and his other cat, and you’d all tease him for becoming a cat lady. He hated it, but never denied it.

The galaxy was at peace. For now.


End file.
